


港诺《色差》

by moli0825



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moli0825/pseuds/moli0825
Summary: 娱乐圈 强强 冷门CP
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	港诺《色差》

1/  
李帝诺和黄旭熙是同一个公司的艺人，一个演员部，一个歌手部。  
八杆子都不着。  
却时常被一同提及。

有人说，他俩是SM最A的两大艺人，拥有罗马雕像的面孔，完美身材比例，克里斯马爆棚的气场，行走的荷尔蒙。

也有人说，他俩拥有绝对反差萌，台上王者台下萌宠。  
一个萨摩的脸蛋，杜宾犬的身材。  
一个杜宾犬的身材，金毛的性格。

娱乐圈最想嫁的男明星排行榜，常年有他俩。  
瞪一眼就怀孕的男明星排行榜，常年有他俩。  
最想看哪两个男明星互攻的排行榜，常年有他俩。

他俩的名字搜索关键词后面一致都跟着：  
xxx身材好  
xxx日我  
xxx想睡  
xxx我可以

如果有这么一个人，无论是属性还是配置都跟你极其相似。  
你难免会多看几眼。  
更何况对方长相上乘。  
而你的助理日日夜夜还磕着你们的CP文。

李帝诺向来是娱乐圈CP文里的万年攻角，大概是拜好身材所赐。  
突然有一天，助理兴奋地跑到他面前喊：“你受了！”  
李帝诺捏了捏自己硬得像石头一样的肌肉，问：“哪里瘦？”

休息室，助理咬着手指津津有味地看着稀缺、少见的同人文。  
李帝诺挑眉问：“谁压谁？”  
助理头都不舍得抬一下：“他，你。”  
两个字，言简意赅。  
草！  
一种植物。

李帝诺对是男是女不太在意，加上娱乐圈对同性的接受度十分高。  
只是，你懂的，男人的自尊心作祟。  
用钟辰乐的话来说，就是：被压不重要，重要的是谁压谁！

钟辰乐，是李帝诺去年录制一档综艺节目认识的。人前正儿八经青年歌唱家，人后同人圈骨灰级冲浪家，对于网络那些事无所不知无所不晓。

2019年亚洲歌谣大战，李帝诺受邀成为当天的主持人，黄旭熙则是当晚的表演嘉宾。  
这可能是他们同事多年，第一次同时出现在一个场合里。

李帝诺站在后台隔着屏幕看黄旭熙表演，一身军装play，亮晶晶的妆容让他整个人在灯光下发光，琥珀色的美瞳配上致命犀利的眼神犹如暗夜中美杜莎，低沉魅惑的嗓音像夜色一般醇厚醉人。那几个顶胯的动作，有力，色气。

表演完毕，黄旭熙一行人完美退场，李帝诺咽了咽口水，准备去台前串场。  
后台就那么点大，去舞台的路只有一条过道，过道的楼梯窄到无法同时通行两拨人。  
加上，灯太黑。

后台，两拨人赶着时间相互避让交替，李帝诺脚下一滑，心想完了。

身后是三米高的空地，还堆满了各种尖锐物，这摔下去铁定要躺几个月，他之后可还有一场大戏等着他去试镜的。

上半身悬空的几秒钟，李帝诺的心也整颗悬了起来。

也就一瞬间的事，李帝诺被一股强大的力量扯到胸前，额头硬邦邦地撞上一块结实的胸膛，撞得他头晕眼花。

那人抱着他，上身紧贴上身，下身紧贴下身。  
炙热有力的手掌扣着他的手臂，半天不松手。

李帝诺的头完美地搁置在黄旭熙的项颈之间。  
黄旭熙缓缓低头贴着他的左耳，嘴唇微动：“小心点。”

那晚，李帝诺的左耳和整个左边半的身体，从他去台前串词开始一直发麻到歌谣大战结束。

娱乐圈没有几个人的身材可以盖过李帝诺，黄旭熙居然可以完整地抱住他。

空无一人的化妆间，贴满了各个参演明星的海报。  
李帝诺盯着那张海报，仔细打量他的模样。

浓眉大眼高鼻梁，标准美男长相。  
美归美，身上却找不到一丝一毫病娇的气息。  
五官硬朗深邃，笑容阳光，是如今娱乐圈不常见的款。  
再往下看，183的身材，肩宽腰窄，若隐若现的腹肌之下，有着与自己和他人不同的“健康”肤色。

李帝诺长得白，虽不是钟辰乐的那种冷白，但和黄旭熙比足以形成完美色差。

那句带着温度的耳语再次响起，李帝诺毫无预兆地竖起了旗杆。  
他握着操弄了十几分钟，直至液体在手心里释放。  
看着手心里的那团白色液体，后知后觉的羞耻心回来了，李帝诺捂着脸不敢看镜子里的自己。

从那之后，无论是哪个场合，只要看见黄旭熙的身影，哪怕是张照片，李帝诺的左手手心就会不自觉的发烫，脸红心跳。

这是他第五十几次打开同性恋测试题，在助理导演跑来叫他上戏前的一分钟测试完。  
结果：直男。  
李帝诺长舒一口气，悬了几天的心又再次放下。  
他关掉测试题，把手机扔给助理，脚步轻快地跟着导演往布景里走。

2/  
公司破天荒搞团建，说是要拉近同事之间的距离，艺人部也必须全员参加。  
因此，李帝诺不得不跟剧组请了两天假。  
他想，反正人多也不一定碰得上。

谁知，分组的时候好死不死偏偏让他抽到了黄旭熙。  
你说，人生是不是怕什么来什么！

全公司最A的两个男生组在一起，女同事眼里的不甘和羡慕都快从眼眶里溢出来了。但没办法，羡慕嫉妒也敌不过天选，大家只能认命地在两人之间不舍地徘徊。

团建的游戏无非就是考凝聚力、团队合作、信任、默契度这几样。  
但两人三足的游戏把李帝诺整得够呛，你让他跑3千米、做100个俯卧撑都没问题，这种违背人体活动的束缚几乎要让他覆灭。

两人都是要强的性格，一路跌跌撞撞，眼看就落人之后，越急越手忙脚乱。

黄旭熙穿了件背心，露出强壮的手臂，他大手一捞扣在李帝诺健硕的腰上把他往自己怀里带。  
“你干嘛。”肌肤贴着肌肤，李帝诺表情微变，略微不适。  
黄旭熙笑着喘气：“想不想赢？想赢就贴紧咯！”说完，抓住李帝诺的另一只手扣在自己腰上。

“听我的，左、右、左，1、2、1......”两人的步伐在黄旭熙的口号指引下越发整齐同步，并且越走越快，快到李帝诺的整颗心都要飞出去了。

第二个游戏是仰卧起坐比拼，这是李帝诺的强项。  
游戏规则需要两人面对面，一人负责压腿，一人负责做，数量做得越多者胜。  
这游戏几乎是为男女CP量身打造，不少男女配对的同事在比赛没开始之前就已经脸颊绯红，眼里既害羞又隐约有一丝期待。

本来从力量上来看，男男搭配有绝对的优势。  
但，看着跪坐在自己眼前的黄旭熙，李帝诺想起上次化妆间那一次，骨子里就莫名心虚。

对方黝黑结实的手臂扣着自己白皙的小腿，肉贴肉，温度互相传递。李帝诺的眼神开始飘忽，注意力不集中动作也逐渐缓慢下来。

一个起身凑到黄旭熙面前时，黄旭熙伸出手扣住李帝诺的下巴，嘴角上挑眉：“集中。”

李帝诺心漏了一拍，随即恢复。他品出了对方眼神里的笑意和挑衅，好胜心瞬间被唤醒。李帝诺重新调整气息集中注意力，加快速度做动作，并且故意在起身的时候拉近距离把自己往黄旭熙脸前送。

两人的眼、鼻、嘴，每次间隔一公分，惹得旁观者尖叫连连。

不出意外，他们赢了。  
享受着众人欢呼洗礼的李帝诺，完全没看见黄旭熙藏在嘴角上的狡黠。

第三个游戏，团队合作，四组成团玩躲避球。  
为了均衡力量，李帝诺他们新加入了两组女生和一组男生。  
两组女生精得跟猴似的，个个往李帝诺和黄旭熙身后钻。

为了保护女生，李帝诺被攻击好几次，眼看就要出局了。一个重球飞来，李帝诺再次准备挺身挡住时，黄旭熙一个瞬移飞到李帝诺面前，啪的一下稳稳地接住了球。

他挡在李帝诺面前，足足高出他一个头，放眼望去，那伟岸旷阔的背像一座大山笼罩着李帝诺。那人双手合十抱着球站如松，他微微侧头用余光瞟着李帝诺，把李帝诺看得一身激灵。

黄旭熙英雄救“美”了好几次，几乎要把李帝诺惹毛。  
他才不是需要人呵护的美娇娘！

对方改变了战术，开始火力攻击黄旭熙。李帝诺眼疾手快冲过去抓住好几个球，替黄旭熙挡下好几组攻击。每接住一个球，李帝诺都要扯着嘴角朝黄旭熙投去不甘示弱的眼神，然后潇洒地甩头转身，把黄旭熙惹得笑容连连。

最后一球，黄旭熙挡在了李帝诺面前，两人面对面站着，哨声响起。

夕阳渡在两人身上，汗水折射出不同的光泽，两人看上去像两座金身雕塑的罗马神像美得令人窒息。

黄旭熙低下头，看着他，笑容灿若朝阳：“你赢了。”

李帝诺赢了。  
犹如拿奖一般开心。

这场游戏，在外人看来十分激烈。  
但，李帝诺品到了暧昧。

有意无意的碰撞，不甘示弱的对视，似有似无的火花。  
不对劲。

晚宴，全员洗漱完毕后盛装出席。

李帝诺他们公司是娱乐圈出了名的大花田，公司的艺人撑起了娱乐圈半壁颜值江山。放眼望去都是美人胚子，不是千篇一律的那种，而是各有千秋谁也不逊色于谁。

黄旭熙身高腿长，凭着独一份的青春活力在花丛中格外突出。李帝诺同样不相上下，不似混血更似混血的脸，总让人移不开眼。

几杯酒精下肚，气氛开始活跃起来。

混迹综艺圈多年的大前辈主持大局玩起了游戏，在场的各位个个技艺超群，唱的唱跳的舞，场子好生热闹。

李帝诺被气氛带动，也跟着音乐节奏笑着扭动身体。余光驱使他看向某处，他敏感地发现不是他敏感，黄旭熙就是坐在光影暗处盯着自己。

那眼神，像极了黑夜里躲在草丛深处的猛兽盯着自己埋伏已久的猎物，准备狩猎时迸发出的光。

见到李帝诺投来目光，黄旭熙也不避讳，他端起手里的酒优雅地仰头喝下，眼神却丝毫不动。

李帝诺似乎也喝嗨了，先前的心虚和羞耻早被他抛到九霄云外。遇上棋逢对手的人，他向来乐于迎面而上。他微微张嘴，眼皮轻轻上挑玩味地勾着对方。

两人隔着人山人海对视，谁也不怯场，谁也不退让。

有人找黄旭熙喝酒，打断了他们这场没有硝烟的较量。黄旭熙走之前，还不忘深深扫一眼李帝诺。温度过高气氛过热，李帝诺开始酒精上头，他趁着最后一点意识去卫生间洗了把脸，清醒清醒。

洗漱之间，卫生间的门被推开了。李帝诺闻声转头，只见黄旭熙靠在门边饶有兴致地看着他，像在打量一座昂贵的物件。

经过冷水的刺激，李帝诺的皮肤变得鲜红无比，唇色娇嫩欲滴。发梢上的水珠顺着深邃的轮廓和白皙的皮肤往下滴，活脱脱一副美人出浴模样。

对方的眼睛深得像海，两人就这么隔空相望，暧昧在两股互相流窜的空气中滋生。

“世界上哪有那么多巧合。”  
这是他进卫生间之前，自家助理对今天的总结。

黄旭熙放眼扫了一圈，四下无人，最后把眼神直勾勾地落在李帝诺身上。  
李帝诺所幸站好，大大方方地回视他，任他打量。

黄旭熙伸手把门一带，从门里面反锁住。  
门上锁的瞬间，李帝诺的心也像被扣住一般。

男人为数不多的优点，就是敢于直面自己的欲望。

看着走到自己面前站定的黄旭熙，李帝诺犹豫了几秒伸出手拽住他的领带，甚至俏皮地在自己白皙的手上缠绕了一圈。

见对方没有反抗，也没有下一步动作，只是盯着自己，似乎带着鼓励。

李帝诺心一横用力一拽把他拉进卫生间的隔间里，猛关上门。

白天游戏场上的争锋相对，瞬间转移到狭小的卫生间里变成唇齿之间的较量。凌乱的衬衫，歪七扭八的领带，和失控的双手。

平日里风度翩翩的耀眼明星，何时如此不顾形象的放荡过？

狭小的隔间里不断传出门板碰撞的声音，唇齿间猛烈的撞击和撕咬看了让人面红耳赤。他们似乎不像在接吻，更像是两只草原猛兽因为争夺地盘而殊死搏斗。

接吻声、摩擦声、喘息声......

越演越烈的攻势，使得亲吻不足以平息野兽心中势如烈火的欲望，两人几乎是同时把手伸到彼此的后腰处，迫不及待往下探。

霎那间，陌生的触感唤醒了残存的一丝理智，两人默契地拦住了彼此的手。

他抓住他的手，他扣住他的手，四目相对。眼里充斥着渴望和不满足的宣泄，可谁也不愿意退让、谁也不愿意松手，谁也不愿意让对方占据自己的后庭。

李帝诺全身躁动不止，脑海里蹦出钟辰乐的话：两攻相遇，型号不对，干个屁。

是，就如眼前的僵局一般，干个屁。

李帝诺嘴角发笑心里却十分懊恼，手中的力道不甘地加大了几分。黄旭熙似乎也好不到哪里去，他无奈地笑了笑，不再吻对方的唇而是转战到他白皙的脖子上舔他的喉结，一点点慢慢地像极了安抚发怒的狮子。

亲吻间隙，黄旭熙用低沉的嗓音哄着他：“用手。”

裤子最终被脱落，两人握着彼此令人瞠目的老二松快，手里忙活着，嘴也不停歇。欲望得不到疏解亲吻变相的猛烈，唇齿下的力度也越发没有轻重，一晃眼的功夫黄旭熙的身上便布满微红的齿印。

仿佛打了一场持久战，最终在彼此手中释放。两人胸部贴着胸部紧紧地抱着彼此不留一丝缝隙，灯光忽明忽暗，肌肤黑白相衬，李帝诺靠在门板上仰头喘息，黄旭熙俯首在他的项颈之间养息。没一会，黄旭熙又开始了嘴唇的洗礼，舌头轻柔地舔舐李帝诺肌肉上留下的汗珠。

李帝诺摇头轻笑，眼睛弯起：“痒。”

黄旭熙充耳不闻，他握住李帝诺的手又解决了一次才肯放他出隔间。

重新回归了人模人样，黄旭熙轻车熟路地摸到了李帝诺身上的手机，拿出来对准李帝诺的脸解锁，然后输入自己的号码。

“打给我。”走之前，黄旭熙在李帝诺唇上轻轻啄了一下。

看着镜子里面色潮红、双唇微肿的自己，李帝诺来不及检讨自己的冲动。  
他脑子里只有一个想法：  
低音炮叫起来，太他妈好听了。

3/  
娱乐圈聚少离多，多的是逢场作戏，打过一发也算不什么。  
更何况还不是真枪实弹。

电话号码存在手机里不联系，就只是一串数字。

李帝诺忙着进组拍戏，过着颠三倒四的生活。新戏开机当天收到不同品牌商、粉丝送来的花篮，李帝诺的助理负责挨个登记，好日后返礼。

助理皱着眉盯着眼前的一大捧法兰西菊发愁。  
见她半晌不出声，李帝诺问：“怎么了？”  
助理抬头审视他几秒，也不说话，直接递给他一张白色卡片。  
李帝诺接过打开一看，白净透着花香的卡片上什么字都没有，只有一个红唇印，落款黏着一枚袖扣。

李帝诺或许认不出来。  
但李帝诺的衣服都是助理一手操办的，哪怕这袖扣化成灰，她都能认出来。

助理眼里不对劲。  
李帝诺心里不对劲。

李帝诺打开短信，编辑：菊花？  
短信刚发出去，就收到了回复：期待你早日为我开放。

李帝诺切了一声：低俗。  
对方：淫秽。

戏拍了三个月，杀青那天法兰西菊如约而至。  
助理拿着另一颗袖扣，插着腰质问李帝诺：“这是左边的那一颗！”  
李帝诺惊叹：“这你都能分出来？”  
助理：“废话，19年最新款，整个亚洲只有10对！还不如实招来！是谁！是哪个狐狸精？敢被着我勾引你？嗯？我靠，不会是.......”  
李帝诺心一提，故作镇定。  
助理瞪大眼睛一脸不可置信：“那个....老缠着你的李东赫吧！”  
李帝诺额头冒出三道冷汗，白了她一眼。  
“不对！”助理摇了摇头，拿着新的卡片仔细研究：“这唇形，擦，黄旭熙！”  
噗.....一口水从李帝诺嘴里喷出来，这次轮到他瞪大眼睛不可置信地看着助理。  
助理拽着嘴一副小人得志、侦破奸情的模样地看着李帝诺：“哼，暴露了吧，败露了吧！好一对奸夫！知道什么是腐女的力量吗？”

每次拍完戏，李帝诺都会留几天时间与世隔绝让自己放空，出出戏调整调整状态。

早上八点，李帝诺被电话吵醒。  
电话里，助理的语气有些凝重：“你要注意了。”  
李帝诺心想是不是娱乐新闻又瞎编乱造了什么，便问：“怎么啦。”  
助理语重心长：“哎，你家黄旭熙这几天老跟董思成混在一起。董思成你知道吧？娱乐圈直男斩，人长得又漂亮又俊秀，活脱脱一仙子。你俩本来就冷门，你要有危机感！”  
李帝诺缩在被窝里，眼睛都还没睁开：“什么我家，都跟你说我们啥事都没有。”  
“啧...什么叫没有啊。”助理不同意了：“哑炮也是炮啊，哪有提起裤子就不认的理。你在闭关你是不知道，最近他俩的势头火到不行涨了不少CP粉，双代言都有了....”

李帝诺本身就有点起床气，在助理的一顿轰炸下耐心被消磨殆尽，他索性挂了电话继续闷头睡。谁知，睡意早已经被助理搅散，李帝诺顶着黑眼圈气得大力掀开被窝坐在床上。

他昨晚失眠，不就是因为这事嘛！

休假没事，李帝诺就学起了粉丝开始扒黄旭熙的历史，越扒越觉得有趣。表情包富人、行走的荷尔蒙、粉丝的快乐瀑布，得天独厚的长相却丝毫不辜负老天爷的恩赐。台上有多耀眼台下就流过多少汗，因为珍惜舞台而颤抖，因为粉丝和自己共感而落泪。

懂得感恩的人，一定会走得更远。

这是他师父对他的教诲，也是李帝诺用来鞭策自己的话。认真对待每一部戏，认真对待每一个观众，这是李帝诺拍戏的信条。

李帝诺毫不避讳自己对他的欣赏，对他的兴趣也不局限在性趣之下。这种欣赏，不仅是因为外貌，更多的是皮囊之下的那颗赤子之心。娱乐圈不乏长得好看的人，可万千好皮囊之下多的是空心人。

当然，这欣赏来得快，去得也快。

最近一段时间，黄旭熙和董思成频繁上热搜，时常有媒体拍到他们私下一同出行的照片。要么就是在昏暗的酒吧里两人交头接耳，要么就是靠在灯光微弱的巷口有说有笑。两人身高差半个头，董思成的身材相比黄旭熙要纤细许多，用粉丝的话来讲：完美身高差体型差，人间绝配。

李帝诺用力盖上电脑，把先前对他的欣赏尽数回收。拿起剧本想要云淡风轻地把这股情绪撇出去，恰巧看到了劈腿负心汉的桥段。剧本被他扔得老远，所幸爬上床睡觉。可越是让自己不要在意，那在意的种子就越发滋长。翻来覆去，天就亮了。

假期结束，李帝诺和同组的演员合体拍杂志为日后的电影造势。女演员身形娇小玲珑，李帝诺几乎可以整个把她圈住，女演员挂在李帝诺身上就像一只洋娃娃挂件一样轻巧。不知为何，在工作人员感叹好配的氛围下，李帝诺脑海里老是蹦出黄旭熙半圈着董思成的画面。

杂志刚上线，李帝诺就收到了一条短息，那个一直没有命名的号码：

屁股不错。

附上一张李帝诺穿着西装背对着镜头站在光阴下，扯着领带侧身回头挑眉看镜头的单人照。侧肩直下，修长笔直的双腿上臀型凹凸有致。

李帝诺想起自己没睡好的那几夜，回：看过的都这么说。

对方几乎是秒回：那你要珍惜，以后就没机会了。

哼，李帝诺不屑地把手机扔到沙发的另一边，弯起嘴，自大。

4/  
李帝诺没想到会在晚宴上遇到黄旭熙和董思成。

亚太区文化交流晚会，请了各界权威人士和各领域艺人代表，由于是正式场合，大家都穿得十分得体隆重。

董思成一身蓝色西装站姿笔直，精致秀气的五官，长着一对水灵有神的凤眼。看着清秀却不娇柔，反而给人一种武林正派君子如兰的气质。黄旭熙站在他旁边，那得天独厚的衣架子身材，旁观一眼的确宛如璧人。

李帝诺依旧是黑色系西装走干练风，出席正式场合，李帝诺的表情自然也比平时庄严。不笑的时候，他的脸部线条会显得更加硬朗些，周身的贵气和不清不淡的气场总让人不太敢主动接近。

李帝诺坐在席位上不冷不淡地和别人碰杯聊天，他的余光总能感受到黄旭熙的视线。准确的说，是黄旭熙和董思成交头接耳后共同投至而来的视线。李帝诺猜不透他们眼神里的来意，但两人嘴角时不时勾起的笑意十分刺眼。

宴会厅里的空气闷得喘不过气，李帝诺起身去走廊透气。经过走廊尽头时，意外地撞见了一场春色。狭窄昏暗的墙角，某男子伸手正打理着另一个男子额前的碎发，动作温柔可见。这个男子白得发光，哪怕是在昏暗的灯光下也依旧显眼得不行。

娱乐圈白得发光的男明星可不多见，除了钟辰乐，就剩郑在玹。严格来说，郑在玹不算艺人，郑氏集团的大少爷，长得好看又多金，出于爱好客串了几部戏算得上半个圈内人。加上又是财阀出身，因此关注度一直居高不下。

传说中的黄金单身汉，此刻怀里抱着的不就是董思成嘛？这下，又不知道多少少男少女心要破碎了。

李帝诺挑挑眉表情玩味，他拿起手机拍了张照，准备收割现有的某颗玻璃心。

回到位置上，李帝诺迫不及待地点开短信发送照片，编辑：看来某人要白忙活一场了。  
对方秒回：吃醋了？

李帝诺正准备打字反击时，对方连发三条：  
我跟他没什么。  
你别误会。  
他是我哥们，你不知道吗？

李帝诺脑袋迅速运转要如何挽回失地，对方又发来一条：  
没事，看在你过于专注我的份上，我替他原谅你。

擦，输了。  
李帝诺泄气地想把手机一扔，结果屏幕又亮起。

黄旭熙：啧，皱眉的样子真可爱。

李帝诺猛一抬头准确无误地对上隔得老远的黄旭熙，黄旭熙大大方方地笑，笑意都要渗透到空气里。李帝诺瞪他一眼扭过头，眼不见为净，却发现自家助理抿着嘴在那偷偷摸摸地跟自己挤眉弄眼。

擦，彻底输了。

虽然嘴战输了，但李帝诺似乎心情不错。回酒店的路上，难得地冲着围观的路人点头微笑。到了酒店，洗漱完毕一身轻快，感觉会一夜好眠。

刚躺上床舒坦不到五分钟，手机就响了。

某人：做吗？  
李帝诺侧躺在床上笑了出声，不服输地回：你让我上？

等了十分钟，对方没有回复。  
看来是没戏。

说到底，欲望终究赢不过征服欲  
同为男人，那点心理，李帝诺懂，也能理解。

艳遇泡汤了，心里难免有点失落。  
正所谓强扭的瓜不甜，要自己被压也不太可能。  
索性睡觉吧，梦里啥都有。

闭眼之前，短信又响起：那我只好对着你的照片打飞机了。

擦！  
李帝诺脸一烧，有种被窥探的心虚感。

他愤愤不平地爬起来，拍了个中指发过去。  
却收到意想不到的回礼，比中指还要大几倍的大宝贝。

李帝诺快速扫了一眼，脸红心跳，手机似乎会烫手一般被他扔了出去。

盯着床角的手机，李帝诺咬着嘴唇不服输地爬过去拿起手机：明天就给你挂到超话里。  
正所谓魔高一尺道高一丈，黄旭熙回：我的超话要六级以上才能发帖，看来你没少逛。

春色没了，理智也没了。  
浑身的燥热，是窗外的晚风也吹不散的悸动。  
哈，真他妈是一场持久硬战。

一大清早助理就跑来叫早，李帝诺满脸疲惫地打开房门，还没等房门全开助理就急着踮起脚尖往屋里探来探去。

死丫头，用脚趾头想都能猜出她在看什么。李帝诺当头就给她一个暴扣：“别看了，没人！”  
“啊！”助理痛得五官皱在一起，仍不掩失望地说：“我昨晚特地闪得远远的，你怎么浪费资源呢。”  
李帝诺关上门，推着行李直径往前走：“我都跟你说了，我们没什么。”  
助理跟在他身后追：“没什么还跑去卫生间幽会？”  
“那是酒后乱性。”李帝诺风轻云淡。  
“呵，男人。”助理捂着微红的额头不甘心地说：“我还以为磕到真的了。”

上了飞机，李帝诺拉开头等舱的独立间发现里面已经坐着一位身高腿长的帅哥。帅哥坐在靠窗的位置上伸直腿舒展，抬眼看见李帝诺便摘下墨镜，笑成一只可爱的金毛犬：“早啊。”

李帝诺双眉皱起疑惑地看向助理：？？？

助理一脸心虚地把他推进去，笑嘻嘻地说：“一会跟你解释哈。”然后探头趴在门边，略过李帝诺直接跟黄旭熙搭腔：“我已经跟空姐打好招呼，没事不要来打扰你们，你们好好休息。”

黄旭熙愣了几秒，接着大笑起来：“好啊，你真贴心。”

助理得意地摆摆手：“小事小事。”然后，啪的一声关上舱门消失，留李帝诺在那愕然。

黄旭熙起身把还没反应过来的李帝诺拉下坐在自己身边。听到信息提示音，李帝诺机械地掏出手机看，是助理发来的：

[ 这次黄旭熙回归，上面挺重视的，说是要进击金曲大赏，因此公司安排了你出演他的MV助阵。行程是两方经纪人核对好的，参加完交流会就直接开拍，昨晚溜得急就忘记跟你说了。只有一天一夜的时间，拍完我们还要无缝进组，你好好“休息”！  
政治任务无法拒绝！  
括弧：绝对没有私心。]

呵，没有私心才怪。

李帝诺脑内整理完信息后，发现自己的手还被黄旭熙牵着。注意力集中之后，最先感知的便是对方手中的体温，热得灼人。

宽大修长的手掌包裹着自己手时，几乎可以将自己一掌盖过。李帝诺的手不算小，从来也都是牵着别人、掌控别人的的份。但，似乎在黄旭熙衬托下，大手也找到了依靠。

黑与白，大与小.....看着彼此相互交叠的手，细数他们之间从无到有的交集过程，几乎是以突飞猛进的速度直接跳过按部就班的流程直奔主题。  
无论是接吻、牵手、还是打手枪，皆是如此。  
这过程，既怪异又和谐。

李帝诺抬起头，黄旭熙正看着他。

“昨晚睡得好吗？”对方的声音低沉温柔。  
李帝诺微微一笑：“好啊。你呢？”

黄旭熙嘟着嘴，语气里参着撒娇：“不怎么样。”  
李帝诺装作不懂：“哦？为什么？”  
黄旭熙凑到他面前，眼神暧昧地对方唇上流连：“你知道为什么。”

调情，是演员的拿手特长。  
永远都不要试图跟一个演员调情。

“我知道。”李帝诺红唇微张，凑到黄旭熙耳边故意压低声线：“欠干。”

大机型的独立双人舱就跟酒店的包间一样，宽敞透亮，隐秘性极好。舱门一关，几乎是与世隔绝，你在里面做什么都没人知道。因此，什么都可以做。

李帝诺知道，这样不好。

但，不知是谁起的头，两人已经如火如荼地亲上了。不同于公司团建那次又凶又猛，或许是因为在飞机上的原因，两人心照不宣地不想闹出大动静。

黄旭熙抱着李帝诺像吻着易碎的珍宝一样轻柔细致，他一手扣在对方的腰上，一手穿过对方柔软顺滑的细发中，指节铿锵有力，绕人心弦。

沉浸在对方熟练的吻技当中，李帝诺几乎忘记了思考，等他反应过来时自己已经跨坐在对方腿上被抱了许久。

这姿势，实在太被动，甚至完全失去控制权。

李帝诺心里升起一丝抗拒，他扣着黄旭熙的背想要翻身换姿势重新夺回主导权。却被对方识破他的意图乘其不备舌尖探得深，突如其来的变势打乱了李帝诺的排兵布阵。

忽浅忽深的亲吻，让李帝诺有些招架不住。黄旭熙含着他的舌尖嘬吮，时而轻柔有度时而侵略十足。他伸出舌头，绕着李帝诺的脸部轮廓打转。李帝诺受不了这种撩拨，他失控地扬起脖子双手扣紧对方，力道大得似乎要把对方镶入体内。

衣服被扒得凌乱无序，下身肿胀不堪，欲望也不再满足于亲吻。趁着李帝诺失魂的空档，黄旭熙把他抱起换了个姿势让他靠在椅子上，再将他的一只腿抬高搭在自己肩上。

听到皮带掉落的声音，李帝诺脑袋一个灵光，他伸手扯到黄旭熙胸前仅剩的一根领带凶狠地拉到自己面前，怒嗔：“别！”

两人喘着四目相对，李帝诺看着黄旭熙有些失焦。眼里的动情是真的，欲望也是真的，但要自己屈居人下，他心里有一百个犹豫。

两人都处在情欲最浓烈的时刻，眼里倒映着彼此容貌的同时还夹杂着不甘和痛苦，痛苦就像无解的毒药一样煎熬着彼此。吃过一次亏之后，应该及时止损才是。

李帝诺有些泄气，他无奈地笑了笑，努力让自己的声音听上去风轻云淡：“算了吧，在这里射出来也麻烦，待会还要去片场。”

黄旭熙盯着他，眼里的欲望没有褪去半分：“还有一种不用射出来的方法。”

还没等李帝诺反应过来，黄旭熙的吻已经一路向下越过小腹，往一发不可收拾的地方咬去。

“你！”李帝诺瞪大眼睛，太阳穴狂跳不止。他没想到黄旭熙如此直截了当，他本能地伸手抵抗想把黄旭熙往外推，谁知对方雷打不动一路倔强。

李帝诺一手撑在舱口玻璃窗上，指节止不住地发力扣紧玻璃窗抓出几道雾痕。大脑神经的高度刺激和生理需求上的高度满足，让他爽到眼里升起雾气。

李帝诺挺着身体，任由红晕爬满脸颊。如果窗外有神明，必定会鄙视他们此时多么淫秽不堪。

他失控地拽紧黄旭熙的头发，时刻谨记这是在飞机上，哪怕独立客舱的隔音极好也绝对不能发出丁点声音，让人联想。

然而身下的人却不这么想，他似乎不满李帝诺隐忍的喘息，舌尖卖力地打转、挑逗把李帝诺至于要生要死的地步。

命根子任由别人拿捏之时，他只能认命。

临界点到达的同时，李帝诺喉腔打开毫无顾忌地呻吟起来。听到对方的轻笑，李帝诺恼怒地把对方从地上拽起推在旁边的椅子上欺身吻上去。

吻势急切猛烈，先前考虑到黄旭熙今晚还要拍片，他一路收着力气不想给他身上留什么痕迹。既然他都可以这么不管不顾，李帝诺也不想克制什么。按着自己的性子和欲望，李帝诺又把黄旭熙咬得浑身都是齿印。眼前的人像只发怒的小狗，黄旭熙忍着痛迎合嘴角却没下来过。

一方的欲望得以疏解，另一方则始终坚挺着。李帝诺看着至始至终硌着自己的大宝贝，犹豫了几秒，弯腰向下。

刚要触碰到时，下巴被人扼住。李帝诺不解地抬起头，看着那个欲求不满的男人。

那男人嗓音粗哑，居高临下地俯视他：“想扯平啊？”

李帝诺不是没跟男人亲密接触过，他对取向的边界也向来模糊。先前，李东赫因为某个男人在他家喝得醉深梦死的时候，安慰安慰差点没安慰到床上去。

只要不是屈居人下，口也无所谓，毕竟他还先爽过一回。  
做人，要懂得礼尚往来。

修长有力的手扣在李帝诺的下巴让他无法动弹，黄旭熙手臂发力一把将李帝诺从地上拉起来，扯到自己面前，双眼透亮如刺：“我就是要你欠着我。”  
接着，用嘴巴封住了他的嘴巴。

体力耗尽，两人相拥睡了一路，等李帝诺醒来的时候，自己已经被黄旭熙穿戴好。两人人模人样的出了机场，各自马不停蹄地直奔片场。

5/  
一天一夜的拍摄行程确实相对紧凑，但MV的剧本相对简单一些，两三页就能概括清楚剧情和故事线，以李帝诺的实力用不了多久就能把握住情绪。

片场休息室，李帝诺收起心认真研读MV剧本，黄旭熙化好妆后捡着时间跑过来看他。原本李帝诺还担心黄旭熙在会干扰自己入戏，没想到他十分能拎得清场合，就坐在一旁默默看着自己。

两人面对面坐着，一人坐在沙发上，一人坐在高脚凳上。李帝诺瞥了一眼妆容精致的黄旭熙，好奇化妆师给他化妆的时候看到他身上那些齿印会是什么表情，但见黄旭熙一脸云淡风轻顿时也少了玩心。

MV讲述的是一个独在异乡漂泊追梦的少年遇见了命中知己，两人相互吸引、相互慰藉而爱上彼此的故事。谁知世事难料，几经波折后碍于世俗束缚不得不分开。最终，一个向命运低头另娶她人，一个走向大海。

李帝诺合上剧本，对上黄旭熙的视线，陷入沉默。

“怎么了？”他问。  
“故事有点老套，但依旧沉重有力。”李帝诺直言不讳，黄旭熙笑着点点头。  
“如果是你.....”他又问。  
“不会是我。”李帝诺果断地回绝，眼神坚定有力：“我看上的人，就算是与全世界为敌我也不会放手。除非......”他停顿下来，上下打量了黄旭熙一番：“他先放手。”  
黄旭熙沉默地笑着，眼神没有情欲但多了丝莫名的坚定，他抬起椅子缓缓靠近李帝诺亲昵地捏起李帝诺的下巴，在他唇上啄了一下：“正好。”

嗯？  
正好什么？  
我在说剧本，你在说什么？  
李帝诺看着眉开眼笑黄旭熙，怎么看怎么不对劲。

门外一阵叩门声，黄旭熙瞥了一眼松开李帝诺，两人快速坐好。

李帝诺的助理探出脑袋笑嘻嘻地端着两杯咖啡走进来，一杯递给李帝诺，一杯递给黄旭熙。

一人送得落落大方，一人接得心安理得。李帝诺皱起眉疑惑地看着自家助理，眨眼发力：你是谁家的助理？谁给你发的工资？胳膊肘往哪里拐呢？

谁知，助理吃了豹子胆，全当看不见。

黄旭熙接过咖啡，喜笑颜开地说：“谢谢”  
助理眨了眨眼：“客气啥，都是自家人”  
这种自杀式发言，非但没被反驳，黄旭熙还甚是受用地点点头：“也是。”

也是？  
也是个屁！  
两人全然不顾一脸懵逼的李帝诺，在那里相互奉承。

直到开拍，李帝诺才见到导演。看来这次公司确实很重视这次的回归，请的导演都是业内口碑数一数二拿过不少金曲大赏的老人。简单跟导演打过招呼后，进入紧张的拍摄环节。

从两人的初遇到动情，再到初夜，李帝诺表现得游刃有余，让他颇为意外的是黄旭熙的演技居然也不错。情绪收放自如毫不拖泥带水，表演也找不到痕迹，备受导演夸赞。

有一场床戏，是从两人的争吵打斗中滋生的。在全世界都对他们亮起了红灯时，少年的心也在相互拉扯，他们争吵不休、相互抗衡、相爱相杀。导演需要他们互相攻击的同时，又要表现出恨不得把对方吃下去狠绝。

拍了几场，都因为黄旭熙下手的力道不对重拍。导演脾气起来了，经纪人跑出来圆场。李帝诺看出问题所在，他找导演要了十分钟的休息时间，把黄旭熙拉到没人的后台。

后台塞满了错综复杂的器材，李帝诺他们站在狭窄昏暗的空地上面对面看着。

李帝诺仰着头，盯着一言不发的黄旭熙：“代入式演法挺好的，容易让自己迅速入戏了解角色心境。但是，也容易伤着自己分不清戏里戏外。打戏也是有讲究的，三分真七分假，动作都是套好的。”

见对方依旧沉默不语，李帝诺叹了口气，抬起手抚摸黄旭熙的脸庞：“你别怕，不会伤着我。借力打力你知道吗？你尽管大胆地.....”

演...字，李帝诺还没说出口，就被黄旭熙夺走了说话权。黄旭熙把李帝诺死死地压在墙上亲，毫无章法不着边际地吻着，他今天被五味成杂的情绪拉扯压抑了一天，急需一个宣泄的突破口。就在李帝诺道出他内心想法的那一刻，他几乎是扑上去的。

李帝诺忍着被凹凸不平的墙硌着的疼痛，热情地回应着这接近粗暴的吮吸。终归是因为想护着自己乱了他的心弦，这点情，李帝诺还是应的。

吻了一会，李帝诺先清醒回来，他用力推开黄旭熙的脸：“我只要了十分钟。”  
黄旭熙沉默地回应他，不舍地又亲了两下。

跳海是夜戏，导演想趁着天刚黑海水涨潮没那么厉害的时候把戏拍掉。李帝诺一行人出发去了海边，等李帝诺换好衣服出来时，看到黄旭熙站在化妆室门口的沙滩上。

“你不是去结婚了吗？”李帝诺有些诧异。

结婚那场戏和跳海这场戏本就是独立场，不需要两个演员同框，制片为了节省时间就把戏排在了同一时间，由副导演负责。

谁知，黄旭熙却出现在这里。

“天太黑了。”他走过来，摸了摸李帝诺的头：“我不放心。”

海边四下寂静，只有海浪声有一下没一下地拍打着岸边。两人站得极近，不远处就是忙着布景的剧组。面对这种毫不掩饰的关切，李帝诺不适地捏了捏发汗的手心。更糟糕的是，他清晰地感受到自己的心脏在砰砰地撞击胸膛。

李帝诺的头发被风刮得一团糟，他仰起脸笑眼弯弯：“有安全措施的，傻！”  
“嗯。”对方轻声应下，柔得像初春的海风。

准备开拍时，黄旭熙跟导演打了个招呼，说是来观摩前辈演戏，便去了安全组。李帝诺下海前，黄旭熙再三检查了套他在脚上的安全绳。

海边的风势变幻莫测，一会儿的功夫就狂卷了起来。风大证明浪也大，黄旭熙看了一眼望不到头的大海：“你确定不用替身？”  
李帝诺摇摇头：“我不用替身的，这点没问题。”

安全组老师看不下去了，这是在质疑我的水平吗？

安全老师：“哎呦，很安全的大兄弟，就是一头牛下去，俺也能把它拽上来，你就放心吧！一边看去就得了，别在磨磨唧唧耽误时间。”

被安全老师这么一吐槽，黄旭熙难得红起了脸，李帝诺则站在一旁置身事外地笑弯了眼。

开拍过程中，黄旭熙就守在李帝诺的安全绳边上握着它。看着李帝诺越走越远，绳子越拉越紧，海浪一层一层地盖过李帝诺，黄旭熙的手就不自觉地握紧绳子。

夜里浪大，虽然拍摄顺利，但李帝诺还是被海水打得浑身通红，呛了不少海水眼泪直流。剧组的工作人员都夸他敬业，李帝诺裹着浴巾抖着身子跟大家致谢。

清场准备回棚内，李帝诺和黄旭熙坐在沙滩角落等大家收工。李帝诺裹着浴巾，黄旭熙裹着他，两人吹着海风看着远处不断掀起又消失的海浪。先前被海水淹没的瞬间周身冰冷刺骨，如今整个人、整个背、整个心都是暖洋的。

“你觉得活着的那个比较痛苦，还是死掉的那个比较痛苦？”

李帝诺没想到黄旭熙会这么问，他认真想了想：“被抛弃的那个人更痛苦。”

“那，谁才是被抛弃的那个人？”

李帝诺一时语塞，他似乎也没有答案。

最后一场戏，是黄旭熙饰演的角色知道昔日爱人沉海的消息，跑去在天台哭泣的戏。

黄旭熙穿着婚礼的西装英俊得不像话，在场的工作人员无论男女无一不发出“卧槽，好帅”的惊叹。

灯光就位，演员就位，黄旭熙坐在天台上任由风凌乱他的衣裳，夜色笼罩之下孤独丛生。他仰着头对着星空把酒灌下，那酒明明浓烈无比，黄旭熙却神情麻木像极了被操控的提线木偶。木偶怎么会有自我？怎么会有表情？怎么会有情绪？

木偶脸上长着一双空洞的眼睛，空洞的眼底溢满悲伤和泪水。

李帝诺像极了那个去世后的灵魂站在一旁，看着自己爱而不得的爱人和他共同落泪。老师曾说过，最好的表演就是能引人共情。或许黄旭熙的演技还不算如火纯青，但在共情这一方面，他似乎做得不错。

全组杀青，连拍48小时，工作人员迫不及待地想要收工回家。黄旭熙还坐在天台上，这一刻，李帝诺心里似乎有了答案。

他走上天台坐在黄旭熙旁边的矮凳上，两人一高一低并排着。李帝诺伸出手轻轻搭在黄旭熙的腿上，试图给他一点温度。

李帝诺侧着头看他，轻声道：“活着的人更痛苦。”

黄旭熙回过头，伸手覆上这只骨节分明的手。这手，和自己的手不同，温暖而白皙。指腹在他的手上来回摸索，指尖感受到的温度可以透过皮肤直接渗到心里。黄旭熙似有似无地抠着李帝诺指节上的饰品，他比了比，突然发现自己的手和李帝诺的手差好几个色。

“你好白啊。”黄旭熙下意识的一句话打破了低沉的气氛，两人对视一眼笑出了声。

四下没人的时候，黄旭熙总是喜欢亲李帝诺。在无人的后台、无人的化妆间、无人的海边，但大多点到为止，每次把李帝撩拨得烟熏火燎时，他就独善其身地退出去，惹得李帝诺愤慨连连。此刻不同，两人肆意地吻着彼此，难舍难分。

“帝诺啊！我们要出发啦！”助理摸黑进来，愣在当场。李帝诺把头压进黄旭熙怀里，脸红耳热。

“啊.....那个，不好意思，我不是故意的。”虽说磕了多年的CP都快磕成仙了，但亲眼撞见自家的CP发糖，这幸福还真是有点猝不及防。

助理尴尬地捂着眼睛在原地打转：“那个，要不你们再亲一会？”

天台上传来爽朗的笑声，李帝诺耳朵都要烧红了。

保姆车出发前，有人敲了敲车窗。助理转头一看，黄旭熙戴了顶黑色帽子站在车边。助理扭头暧昧地刮了李帝诺一眼，打开车门。

助理下车：“给你十分钟。”  
黄旭熙迅速钻进车内，头也不回地说：“十分钟不够。”

炙热的目光下，李帝诺的心总是砰砰地跳不停。一番温存后，黄旭熙伏在李帝诺耳边低吟：“我们交往吧。”

李帝诺一愣，脑子里跑出的第一个念头就是：你是不是入戏太深了。

但，情场快意的时候，男人都喜欢说些不过脑的话哄对方开心。  
就像“有空一起吃饭”这种场面话，说了转头就忘，其中的约定没多少分量。

“好啊。”李帝诺随口应和，黄旭熙却重重地在他唇上盖了个章。

“明天我要去乌克兰出差，你进组后会想我吗？”  
“会。”

黄旭熙下车跟他招手道别的瞬间，李帝诺双眼微红，他好像在戏里爱了黄旭熙一场。

6/  
他好像只是在戏里爱了黄旭熙一场。  
而黄旭熙似乎也只是在戏里爱了他一场。

黄旭熙去了乌克兰，两人就断了联系。  
去乌克兰后，身边反而多了一个叫金廷祐的人。

金廷祐同样长得很白，外表俊秀的同时带着一丝天生媚感。明明生得一副美人胚子，性格却跳脱得不行。时而乖张时而温顺，重点是他总能逗得黄旭熙哈哈大笑，肆无忌惮、毫无顾忌的那种笑。

平心而论，李帝诺做不到。

据助理的小道消息，金廷祐是黄旭熙的初恋，两人十几岁就认识，一起当了很多年的练习生。后来不知什么原因分开了，一个当了歌手，一个出国当了演员。

演员？  
李帝诺嗅到了一丝讽刺的味道。

旧情复燃？  
破镜重圆？  
他后知后觉地反应过来，或许那只MV讲的就是黄旭熙和金廷祐的故事。

呵。  
李帝诺想起黄旭熙在海边问他的那个问题：谁更痛苦？  
李帝诺的回答是：被抛弃的那个人更痛苦。

被抛弃的人更痛苦。  
所以，永远都不要做那个先被抛弃的人。

“你还好吧？”助理看着脸色不太好的李帝诺，露出担忧。  
“我很好啊。”李帝诺棱角分明的脸上露出绝佳满分的笑容。

李帝诺向来就不是会亏待自己的人，优柔寡断和悲伤感秋都不是他的性格，否则他也不会爬到如今的地位。

当断则断，是他的处事准则，就好比对待上一次的悸动。

助理常说，李帝诺看上去似乎对什么都能接受。实际上，他对什么都不感兴趣。  
因为不感兴趣，所以无所谓。  
因此，感情上一直很空缺。

不过，李帝诺也不是没有动心过。

去年参加一个综艺节目，他认识了钟辰乐，也意外认识了黄仁俊。  
黄仁俊时常自我介绍，说自己是明亮世界的仁俊。  
这一点，李帝诺是认的，因为黄仁俊笑起来的样子的确能明亮他的世界。

只不过，当他发现自家哥们也喜欢人家，就及时止损。

李帝诺这半年几乎全扎在剧组里，每拍完一部戏就无缝对接进别的组，助理老当心他身体吃不消想让他出影视城放松放松，他却不听。

新戏的女演员长在了李帝诺的审美上，笑起来很明亮，女演员似乎对他也颇有好感。剧组聚餐几乎挨着李帝诺坐，喝了点酒就有意无意地往李帝诺身上靠。

剧组的工作人员各个都跟猴精似的，瞧了几次这样的情形便看出了苗头，更何况大家都是单身，外人看来也是男才女貌。

又是一次剧组小聚，女演员喝高了靠在李帝诺肩膀上像只黏人的小猫，大家心照不宣地让李帝诺顺路送她回酒店。

李帝诺知道女演员并没有完全醉，他大可把她交给她的经纪人就行。只是，李帝诺自己也甚是好奇，如果就这么顺水推舟的发展下去，他们发展到什么地步？

第二天，#李帝诺女朋友#、#李帝诺因戏生情#便推上热搜。点进热搜看，几张模糊的动图：李帝诺扶着喝醉的女演员在路边等保姆车、李帝诺细心地给对方拍背、女演员仰头亲昵地和他对笑.....高糊之下，都挡不住双方的俊颜靓影。

托热搜的福，新戏的关注度一下就水涨船高。  
制片人开心地请李帝诺喝咖啡，顺带送了瓶好酒。

女演员红着脸过来一个劲的表达歉意，说自己没想到会被人拍，让人误会。  
李帝诺摇摇头，表示没关系。

就助理一整天都臭着脸，尤其是女演员过来找李帝诺的时候。

“你干嘛一整天臭着脸，搞得我欠你五百万似的。”

助理嘟着嘴，别开脸看窗外：“你不能因为人家黄旭熙带着旧爱回国，你就想不开搞这种桃色绯闻吧。”

李帝诺气笑了：“冤枉啊，我就是送她回酒店，大家都住一个酒店顺路而已。”接着他愕然地发现“黄旭熙”这三个字，他已经有好长一段时间没有想起来过。

“顺路顺路，是不是就顺到床上去了！”助理扭头生气地盯着李帝诺。  
李帝诺顿了几秒，笑着回：“也许是。”

助理气不打一出来：“你要找也行，至少找个自己喜欢的吧！”  
李帝诺捉弄她：“啧，我感觉，她我还挺喜欢的。”

“哼！”助理又赌气地扭头不跟李帝诺说话。看着气鼓鼓的助理，李帝诺心满意足地拿起剧本研读。

最后一场戏是时过境迁的重逢之吻，由于是重头戏，导演要求演员要把角色心中失而复得的喜悦、几经沧桑的思念和内心的渴望等一系列复杂情绪一并演出来。

听他的要求就知道，这吻有多浓烈。

作为职场老人，李帝诺对情绪的把握相当专业。女演员实力也不错，只不过她没办法心无旁骛地完全把李帝诺当成剧中的角色，因此几条吻戏都被李帝诺带着跑。

“CUT！阿初，你要再猛烈一点，这是你们时隔多年的吻，情绪要更复杂更有层次些，你不能太被动！”

女演员红着脸跟大家道歉，也跟李帝诺道歉：“对不起，我不是故意的。我是喜欢你，但我不会在拍戏的时候通过这种方式.....”

“我知道。”李帝诺打断她的话，是不是故意他一眼就能看出来，他只是没想到这女孩如此直接。

李帝诺对女演员多了一丝好感，他礼貌地伸出手替她捋顺跑飞的刘海：“你实力挺好的，不过你要懂得分清戏里戏外，不然日后容易自己吃亏。”

女演员红着脸不自在地咬着下嘴唇，目光炯炯：“好，谢谢。”

谈话之后，一切变得顺利许多，就只补拍了一条，大家就顺利收工。李帝诺躲到片场外抽完烟正准备回去的时候，被女演员堵住。

或许是天气渐冷的原因，她的声音略微颤抖：“我，我今晚能去找你吗？”她吞吐了一会，鼓起勇气把最后一句话快速说完。说完，又低着头不敢看李帝诺。

李帝诺吐了一口长烟看着她，像极了看年少青涩时堵在校门口跟男孩告白的女生。他有点佩服她这天不怕地不怕的勇气，心里有股声音怂恿着他：试试吧。

沉默了一会，李帝诺笑了笑：“好啊。”

女演员不可置信地抬起头，两颗眼睛亮得像夜里的星星，她踮起脚尖迅速在李帝诺的脸上亲了一口，迅速跑没影。

半夜，门铃如约响起。

李帝诺打开房门看到一个精心打扮的女生，没有过分浓妆艳抹，而是游刃有余地把自己打扮得十分清新可人。虽然脸上挂着肉眼可见的紧张，但依旧不妨碍她自信动人。

李帝诺从不怀疑自己的性取向，眼前秀色可餐，一切水到渠成。

他大手一捞，把美人扛在肩上往床上一扔，美人先是一阵惊呼接着放肆地笑了起来。

演员的圈子本身就比较封闭，碰到看对眼的搭档擦出火花也是常有的事。李帝诺单手就能把她托起抱在怀里，手下的身材凹凸有致，手掌的触感柔软得像一汪春水而不是结实有弹性的肌肉。

不对！  
这手感不对！

不对！  
这叫声不对！

李帝诺一个翻身，退到床边抱歉地说：“对不起，我今天状态不好。”

面对突如其来的变势，女演员瞠目结舌地看着他，再看了看他裤子底下精气神十足的老二：“你...你都硬成这样了。”见李帝诺不说话，女演员反问：“是，是我错做了什么吗？”

李帝诺摇摇头，他拿起毛毯盖在女演员身上：“不是，是我的问题，对不起。”

一场春色不欢而散，李帝诺每每想起女演员那一脸不可置信荒唐无语的表情，都觉得自己愚蠢至极。

杀青宴，女演员一如反常地离李帝诺老远。李帝诺心中有愧，也尽量不让自己和她有视线交集。这三个月大家相处得不错，整个剧组的氛围也十分融洽，要不是昨晚那一出，或许他们还能做做朋友。临近分别，众人在酒精的作祟下抱成一团，哭的哭笑的笑，场面搞笑又略带感人。

李帝诺刚从厕所出来，就有一个人冲到他怀里打了他几拳，然后趴在他怀里哭。低头看着怀里凭空多出的一小团黑影，李帝诺闻到了满身酒味和略带熟悉的香水味。

“你是不是有喜欢的人了！”对方带着哭腔，语气里满是不甘。

李帝诺无奈地笑了，他不知道该如何回答这个问题，因为连他自己都弄不清楚。李帝诺伸出手搭在女演员背上，轻柔地拍着安抚她的情绪。

女演员当他的沉默是默认，她倔强地说：“那人一定得比我好看！这样，我才服气！”

你看，年轻就是好，说什么都可以理直气壮。  
李帝诺伸手怜惜地摸了摸她的头，语气温柔：“好。”

“以后不可以假装不认识我。”  
“好。”

女演员最后用力地抱了抱他，松开，跑人。  
犹如那天偷亲他时一般。

娱乐圈的爱情，总是来得快，去得也快。

7/  
在影视城憋了半年，李帝诺终于出关了。

除了几次绯闻热搜，李帝诺足足有半年没有出现在公众视野中，因此经纪人接了一个盛典的邀约让他去当颁奖嘉宾适当露露脸，顺便提升一下新剧的热度。

盛典是通过直播的方式实时放送，单#李帝诺红毯#、#李帝诺新作品#、#李帝诺身材#就上了不少热搜。

久了没跟圈子里的人打交道，李帝诺确实生疏不少，幸好有李东赫这个活宝在他身边替他周旋，让他轻松不少。

李东赫也是个歌手，是李帝诺为数不多的圈内好友之一。两人从小就认识，认识了七八年算是知根知底。李东赫从小就跟李帝诺不一样，人美歌甜性格外向，为人处事条条是道，上至导演下至粉丝、工作人员都能打成一片。

李帝诺是最佳影视单曲奖的颁奖嘉宾，而李东赫就是那个得奖的人。当李东赫从李帝诺手中接过奖杯的时候调皮地冲他眨眨眼，李帝诺怪不好意思地笑了笑。

说领奖词的时候，除了感谢父母、制作人、粉丝这种该走的流程之外，也不忘调侃李帝诺一番。

“最后，感谢我的好朋友，我家帝诺。他拍完戏掐指一算觉得我今天会成，就千里迢迢从影城里赶来为我颁这个奖，我很荣幸。爱你哦～”说完，朝李帝诺隔空比心、抛飞吻，惹得大家笑声不断。

李东赫风格如此，李帝诺早已习惯，大家也见怪不怪。

最后一个奖项是年度金曲，听到得奖人名字的瞬间，李帝诺的心莫名提了起来。李帝诺镇定地往台上扫了一眼，发现领奖的人不是脑海中的那个身影而是制作人代领。

李帝诺暗暗松了口气，李东赫凑来他耳边，低声说了一句：“听说，黄旭熙在上海拍戏赶不过来。”  
“哦。”李帝诺不露痕迹地回他。

“这首就是你参演的那一首，你不知道？”  
李帝诺微愣，又看了一眼正在致辞的人，难怪他觉得这个制作人看起来那么眼熟。

李东赫摇摇头，苦口婆心地拍了拍李帝诺的大腿：“不愧是我家帝诺，还是对啥都不上心，你可咋办呢。不过，你什么时候给我也客串个MV？你知道这首歌出来的时候，空降好几个榜，拿了不少第一呢！”

李帝诺无声地笑了笑，别说第一了，他到现在连这首歌叫什么名字都不知道。

他压低音量，凑过去：“我很贵的，你请得起吗？”  
李东赫认真思考后，甚是心痛地说：“五毛，不能再多了。”

镜头刚好扫到李帝诺，观众区的人看到屏幕内有说有笑的两人尖叫连连，本尊发现镜头后，李帝诺不好意思地招了招手，李东赫则举起手强行拉着李帝诺比了个心。

当晚，#李帝诺李东赫黑白配#、#李帝诺李东赫甜#冲上了热搜榜。

盛典结束，组委会搞了一个小型的晚宴。挨个打完招呼后，李帝诺甚是疲惫地躲到了天台一边。晚会置办在海港边上，被海风吹久了李帝诺的脸有些发热，李东赫social完端着香槟来找他。

李帝诺他们站的地方是晚宴中心的死角，没人会发现他们。难得安静，两人也许久没见便聊了聊近况，顺便咒了咒最近小日子过得不错的罗渽民。

罗渽民，就是那个抢走李帝诺情窦初开的对象的人，也是他们从小到大的哥们。  
严格来说也不算抢，人家是两情相悦。

“唉，你说罗娜怎么就那么容易，我就那么难呢？”李东赫嘟着嘴，脸上挂着些许落寞。

罗娜是罗渽民的小名，他们几个私下都这么叫他。李帝诺喝了口香槟摇摇头，感情这东西他自己都一团乱麻。

他劝慰道：“姓李的那么多，不行就换一个呗。”

李东赫回过头认真地看着李帝诺，眼神玩味：“也是哈！”他伸出手在李帝诺脸上就着轮廓抚摸：“你长得这么好看，你也姓李，你还知道让着我，干脆我俩在一起得了。”

李帝诺冷笑一声，不把他的胡话当成一回事。李东赫见他没上当，干脆软着身子趴在他硬邦邦地胸膛上撒娇：“诶，要是我们到了35岁还单身，咱俩就领证去，你觉得怎么样？”

这玩笑他们开过几百遍，李帝诺本来想随口答应，但目光一触到这张精致美黑的脸时，另一张硬朗美黑的脸在脑海里闪现敲击他的心房。

李帝诺动了动嘴准备把李东赫推开，突然身后传来一道醇厚的声音惊得李帝诺背部发直。

“看来你很忙。”

李帝诺有些僵硬地回过身，对上一双漂亮却没有情绪的眼睛。

黄旭熙穿着华丽的西装，优雅笔直地站在自己对面打量他们。他站在一米之外，嘴里笑着眼里却没有笑意，一动不动地盯着他们像在看一出好戏。明明还有一定距离，李帝诺却感受到莫名的压迫感，像是被撞破了亏心事，李帝诺吞了吞口水有些口干舌燥。

“我.....”推开李东赫，李帝诺正要解释时，余光却突然瞟见黄旭熙身后还有一个人。那倩影，熟得不能再熟。

李帝诺迅速调整情绪，嘴角不屑地扯了扯，眼神强装淡定：“彼此彼此。”

黄旭熙眼神依旧淡漠，他挑眉轻笑，眉眼里藏着一丝嘲讽。就在金廷祐似乎要走上前说些什么的时候，黄旭熙顺势牵住他的手拉着他离开。两人十指紧扣，金廷祐边走边回头，神情欲言又止。

“他不是在上海吗？”李东赫不解地问，转瞬他似乎明白什么：“你俩有事。”

李帝诺沉着张脸不说话，这表情更加证实了李东赫的想法。

李东赫无奈地拍了拍李帝诺的肩膀：“你俩不适合，型号不对，趁早收心。”

这劝慰听着有丝命运弄人的味道，李帝诺回过神仰头把最后一口酒喝下肚，或许是海风吹久了的缘故，这口香槟苦得要命。

娱乐圈说大不大说小不小。有些人，见过一次再见可能要几年之后；有些人，巴不得终生不见却总能遇见。

难怪人人常说不是冤家不聚头，李帝诺自己都没想到会在这么短的时间内再见到金廷祐。

“去不去？”助理举着张邀请函问李帝诺，邀请函上写着颁奖嘉宾：李帝诺、金廷祐。  
“去，为什么不去。”我坦坦荡荡，我又没做错什么事，李帝诺心想。

N大电影节后台，李帝诺和金廷祐隔着一米地站着，助理脑补的情敌见面分外眼红的戏码也并没有上演，两人不仅听从主委会安排仔细对稿子之外，明面上还相处得不错。

两人站在后台候场，等待自己的颁奖顺序。金廷祐看了一眼这个帅成雕像的人，扯了扯嘴角，先开口：“我还以为你不会来。”  
“为什么？”李帝诺问完就后悔了，有种此地无银三百三百两的味道。

金廷祐笑笑不说话，接着他问：“你跟那个女演员在交往吗？”  
李帝诺摇摇头。

“那，那个李东赫呢？”  
“我们是好朋友。”  
“这样啊。”金廷祐若有所思点点头，这时编导走来跟他们说准备上台。金廷祐看到通往台前那还有一段阶梯，他转过头笑着朝李帝诺说：“帝诺，你能过扶我一把吗？谢谢。”

言语亲昵，一点都不见外。  
被对方掐头去姓这么一叫，李帝诺愣了一会反应过来，他走上去扶着金廷祐的手，金廷祐借力把自己的右脚往台阶上放。这时候，李帝诺才发现细看，他的右脚有些使不上力。

“我和旭熙在乌克兰重逢完全是意外。”通往台前还有一段路，他们一边走一边听金廷祐陈述：“他去拍新专MV，我是在养伤。拍戏的时候威压断了，我就从三米高的高空上摔下来摔断了腿，差点半身不遂。”

金廷祐的语气听上去像是转述别人的遭遇一般轻松，李帝诺屏息听着心里却意感沉重。

“他见到我的时候，是我意志最消沉的时候。”金廷祐看了看李帝诺，继续说：“你应该听说过我们的关系吧。在那种情况下，以他的为人，他是不会放着我不管。”

金廷祐轻轻叹了口气：“旭熙，永远都会先考虑别人的感受，把别人放在自己前头。”即将走到台前，金廷祐意味深长地看了看李帝诺：“下台后，你还有兴趣继续听吗？”

李帝诺扶着他，点点头。

到了平坦的舞台，颁奖准时钟声响起，两人相视一笑各自站好，在一片掌声中走到舞台前。

结束颁奖后，李帝诺来不及跟助理交待去向，一路狂奔。

“他留在乌克兰照顾了我三个月，或许是碍于我的情绪，他很少提感情的事。等我病情好转的时候，我问要不要跟我复合。你猜怎么着？他笑了笑拿出手机指着屏幕上的你，跟我说：我很抢手的！我有对象了！”

“准备回国的时候，就看到了你和那个女演员的绯闻。一开始是不信的，可是三番四次拍到你们一起的照片，心境就不一样了。对了，他给你打过电话却打不通，为什么？”金廷祐不解地看像李帝诺。

李帝诺错愕地捂住脸：“因为我把卡换了。”

金廷祐问：“为什么？”  
因为，被抛弃的人更痛苦，他不想做那个被抛弃的人。  
李帝诺抬起头，无言以对。

“你们拍的MV反响很好。回国后，你们公司想要让他转型就接了几部戏，你又一直扎在剧组里，想见一面都难。上次颁奖，本来是不去的。但他知道你要去之后，下了戏就往你那赶。连拍了两天觉都没睡，但有些事必须当面说清楚才行，不是吗？”

金廷祐顿了顿：“至于我，就是跟着来解释的，谁知又撞见了李东赫这一出。”

“旭熙就是那样的人，和人相处他从不设防，谁对他好他就加倍对谁好。他相信真心换真心那一套，他觉得一颗心交出去也一定会有回音。人容易走进他心里，他却不容易走出来，所以常常受伤的是他自己，是不是很傻？”金廷祐看了看李帝诺，眼神有些自嘲：“我已经错过了，希望你不会错过。”

李帝诺颤抖地问：“他在哪？”  
金廷祐：“你不是有他的电话吗？”

李帝诺边走边掏出手机，拨出了那个熟烂于心的号码。第一次没人接，第二次也没人接，李帝诺毫不犹豫地拨出第三次，电话响了三声对方接了起来：“喂。”

熟悉的嗓音让李帝诺鼻头没由来一酸：“你在那？”

挂了电话，李帝诺直冲礼堂后门，打了辆出租车就奔往黄旭熙说的地点，急切得连防护措施都没做，帽子、口罩、墨镜一样都没带，更别说有没有留心是否有八卦记者盯着他。

李帝诺站在酒店门口，手抖地敲了敲门。半晌，门从里面打开，门缝开启的瞬间李帝诺的心紧张得狂跳。

门后露出的那张脸，是自己日思夜想的脸，李帝诺早该承认这一点。就在那天女演员走的那晚上，他满脑子都是黄旭熙。黄旭熙的脸、黄旭熙的手、黄旭熙看着他的神情，和黄旭熙有关的一切都在侵蚀着他的理智撕裂那份埋藏在内心深处的渴望。

渴望在今夜再次被撕扯爆发，李帝诺猛一推门吻上了那个让自己魂牵梦绕的人。李帝诺比任何时候都强势，他用力地掰弯黄旭熙的脖子，仰起脸掠过对方的齿关忘情的吻。

黄旭熙迎合着他，反应却不清不淡没有自己想象中的那般浓烈。李帝诺心急地把他往墙上推，用自己的嘴唇摩擦对方的嘴唇，舌头缠绕之下，腾出手去扯黄旭熙的衣服。这招似乎很有用，黄旭熙呼吸变快，气息也开始不受控的乱。

亲吻间隙，李帝诺略带委屈的撒娇：“你让我上。”  
黄旭熙猛地擒住李帝诺的脖子把他推开，眼里的欲火似乎要把李帝诺点燃：“想上我？”

李帝诺不怕痛地靠近用下半身顶了顶他，用行动代替回答，眼神还在黄旭熙身上游走。

“想上我，还是喜欢我？”黄旭熙捏住李帝诺的下巴强迫他与自己对视，语气认真地重复了一次。

“有区别吗？”无法靠近对方，李帝诺有些烦躁。

“有。”黄旭熙清醒几分，表情认真：“前者点到为止，后者下单后终身不退。”

李帝诺皱着眉，他退后一步看着神情认真的黄旭熙试探性地问：“那你喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢。”黄旭熙几乎没有犹豫，直截了当的回答，眼里有李帝诺从未见过的坚定。

“从什么时候开始？”李帝诺表面镇定，内心开始翻江倒海。  
“从很久以前开始。”黄旭熙神情温柔地抬起手抚摸李帝诺的脸，眼里有说不清的情：“从你还没有注意到我的时候开始，从这个世界还没有歌手黄旭熙只有黄旭熙的时候开始。”

李帝诺仰起脸贪婪地贴紧黄旭熙的手，享受他的抚摸、迷恋他的温度。这一刻，他知道黄旭熙在跟他要什么。

身体的欲望不降反增，李帝诺想把黄旭熙推倒的心烧得更旺。但，如果这时候他还死皮赖脸一心只想着跟人家上床。  
那就太贱了。

犯贱不可以。  
犯浑总没问题。

李帝诺握住黄旭熙扣在自己下巴上的手和他十指紧扣，他耍赖地往对方怀里钻，另一只手紧紧地抱住对方的后腰，下巴抵着对方结实的胸膛抬头眼巴巴地望着他。

李帝诺委屈巴巴地说：“你早有预谋？”  
黄旭熙被他的小心思逗笑，他伸出手揉着他的头：“嗯。”

会想起歌谣大赏后台那一次，李帝诺后知后觉地问：“你勾引我？”  
黄旭熙：“嗯。”

心情莫名的好，李帝诺把头一偏说：“我累了。”  
一路狂奔，他确实跑累了。

终究是敌不过他，黄旭熙认命地摇摇头，左手往下一捞托住对方的屁股把他整个人抱起来，抱进浴室前他朝屋内一脸错愕的助理示意，助理心领神会瞪着眼睛退出房间关上门。

李帝诺把脸埋在黄旭熙的怀里，来不及羞涩：原来还有人在啊。

浴室似乎比床更适合行春色之事，随着浴室温度的不断攀升情欲也一发不可收拾的滋长，但任凭李帝诺怎么撩拨黄旭熙都十分把控得住，最后两人只能在彼此的喘息中相互克制。

黄旭熙用手帮李帝诺解决了需要，两人一起洗了个澡后，黄旭熙把李帝诺抱上床。自从进了娱乐圈，李帝诺就从没有睡过好觉。这一夜，他在黄旭熙的臂弯里一夜好眠。

阳光把李帝诺晃醒，李帝诺看着两人一黑一白相互交叠的手，心里从没这么充实过：“我要喜欢你到什么程度？”

黄旭熙动了动身子，搂紧他：“这辈子都只能跟我上床的程度。”

李帝诺：“啧，那我得好好考虑考虑划算不划算。”

接着腰间毫无预兆的一疼，李帝诺差点没爆粗话。

8/  
李帝诺的新电影上线，口碑极好创下了本年度最佳票房战绩。年末的颁奖典礼，李帝诺拿了最佳影帝，他一身黑色系西装沉稳大气地站在舞台中央领奖发言。

“我师父跟我说，懂得感恩的人才能走得更远。我妈又跟我说，娱乐圈诱惑太多，有舍有得才能过得快乐。他们说得没错，所以很幸运，我也过得不错。谢谢导演、制作、所有幕后的工作人员，这个奖属于你们的。”

“还有你。”李帝诺把眼神从镜头前移开，转向台下：“谢谢你让我知道什么是珍惜，让我知道人要学会直面自己有多难。我决定下单，终身不退。”

台下一片欢呼和掌声，就在众人交头接耳，镜头四处寻找的瞬间。某个角落，那个美成一尊神的男人举着手优雅地鼓掌，笑意从他的嘴角蔓延进眼角，而他的眼此时只容得下一个人的身影。

接受完记者的采访，李帝诺火急火燎地往酒店赶。门锁打开的瞬间，呼吸急促，心也跟着漏拍子乱跳。黄旭熙穿着一件米白色小香风沿床边坐着，两只修长的手撑在身后，双唇微张，眼里带钩子地盯着李帝诺，身子一点一点地往床上倒。

黄旭熙：“你来之前，我许了一个愿望。”  
李帝诺：“许我会不会来？”  
黄旭熙：“许你如愿以偿。”

半年后，黄旭熙宣传新专辑接受记者的采访。

记者：“新歌的名字叫《Make A Wish》请问有什么寓意吗？”  
黄旭熙握着麦，认真回答：“希望大家心有所想，想有所成。”  
主持人：“那你的Make A Wish实现了吗？”  
黄旭熙盯着镜头，勾起嘴角，笑容灿烂。

法兰西菊，又名玛格丽特。  
花语是，期待你的爱。  
所以，  
期待你想我开放。  
没毛病。

黄旭熙说李帝诺：淫秽。  
也是没毛病。

全文完

番外：

李帝诺躺在黄旭熙的怀里撸着他养的猫：“你到底是从什么时候开始喜欢我的？”  
黄旭熙：“想知道啊？亲一口。”  
“好呀！”李帝诺爬起来凑到黄旭熙面前，在他闭眼的瞬间把猫抓起来恶作剧地亲了一下。  
知道自己被耍后，黄旭熙把李帝诺压在沙发上虐了一下午。

看着心满意足打瞌睡的黄旭熙，李帝诺气不打一出来，他捏着黄旭熙的脸：“喂！你不能吃干抹净就倒头睡吧！还没回答我问题呢！”

黄旭熙换了个姿势埋在李帝诺胸前嘟囔：“七年前，公司发现我和廷祐的关系逼我们分手，他听了经纪人的话去了乌克兰。分手那天，他说不想为了我赔上自己的梦想，当时我以为他背弃我们的誓言和他大打出手。后来才知道，公司用我出道的条件逼他去的乌克兰。”

“刚分手的那段时间，我经常一个人跑去公司地下练习室后门发呆，以前我跟廷祐经常练习完就躲在后门吃拉面。有一次下大雨，我在那蹲了很久。天快亮的时候，眼前突然出现一双匡威鞋，然后递过来一杯泡好的泡面。那人跟我说：吃吧，吃了早点回家。等我反应过来的时候，人已经走了，看背影比我小。后来我才知道，那人是你。”

李帝诺皱着眉仔细回想，但怎么都找不到相关的记忆。他过去请吃饭的人多了去了，什么工作人员、公司练习生、包括路边的小狗小猫。

“就这？”李帝诺吊起嗓子怀疑，这么简单？

“你不懂。”黄旭熙翻了个身把李帝诺抱在怀里，让他压着自己：“在我这，请吃饭的就是老大。”

“切。”李帝诺笑出了声：“那你就把我当老大啊，为什么对我图谋不轨！”

“你不懂，我们中国人报恩，都是以身相许的！”

李帝诺在黄旭熙怀里笑得更凶了，他配合地说：“改天我去问问钟辰乐。”

——完结——

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次搞冷门  
> 因为NCT2020回归预告的一个touch画面
> 
> 冷门真的好冷～～～～～～～～～～～  
> 本来想写个短篇，结果一码就两万多字。  
> 实在不知道他俩谁攻谁，索性就留白吧。
> 
> 喜欢可以点赞，留言哦～  
> 想看看大家观后感～
> 
> 下个故事见～


End file.
